Returning 2: Surin Island
by Zenkx
Summary: Officially the Part 2 (sequel) of my Returning series... Life begins at retirement (yeah, I suck at summaries). Rated M for language and sex. Fluff and lemon alert! (My first lemon, come to think of it...) IT'S SO FLUFFY, I'M GONNA DIE!
1. Authoress' Introduction

PART 4!

I actually never thought that it would reach this long, but anyway, I'm rushing in uploading the rest of my Vakarian Chronicles… mainly because I have another fanfiction coming up in my head, and it's really hard for me to start writing when I have another fanfic to post. So yeah, pardon the mistake and grammatical errors.

Don't forget to rate and comment! XD

Mass Effect and it's characters are the property of BioWare.


	2. Chapter 1

The way her brows furrow in her sleep worries me.

It's nearly dawn, and I'm already awake. I couldn't sleep. I… am too nervous to sleep.

It's been a week since Jane and I moved here to our island, and from the first day I saw her again, I knew something had changed. It's not just her legs. But her spirit.

She seemed broken.

But she's still so… beautiful. She's sleeping beside me, her face half-buried in our pillow, the strap of her sleeping dress falling off her shoulder, her breathing slightly uneven in her sleep. The scars on the left side of her face had made most human men lose interest in her, but for me… she will always be the Shepard I have fought alongside with and fallen in love with. Her red fringe she had called hair fell to her face now, and it floated a bit as she breathed.

I could watch her sleep all night.

I lift up my hand and brush the lock of 'hair' away from her face, my blunt talons tucking it to her ear. She groaned, and breathed a small sigh, and I had to tell myself to stay in control of my urges.

So damn beautiful.

But suddenly it begins. The harsh breathing. The frantic roll of her eyes even while closed. The clawing of her hands.

The nightmare was starting.

She screams, her face contorted, her limb flailing. I could see tears rolling down the corner of her eyes. Her fingers were like claws, grasping at some unknown assailant, scratched at my carapace. She yells and screams, struggling.

"Jane!" I cry out, taking her shoulders, and I shake her, getting her to wake up. Her eyes snap open, red from crying, and her bright green eyes search through the dim light of our bedroom, before finally realizing where she was.

"Garrus…" She breathes, and she frantically hugs me, burying her head in my cowl, her arms tight. I could feel the wetness on my neck as she cuddles against me, her whole body trembling as she cried.

I couldn't help but sigh, "It's getting worse, isn't it?"

She nods, still buried in my neck, and I reach up and touch her hair with my fingers, smoothing them as my other hand ran down her spine. Turians are not really this… what's the term… "touchy", but after several years of being with Shepard, I had learned that touch is a form of comfort for humans.

Not that I mind. Shepard had the most amazingly soft skin I have ever touched…

"I just want it to stop." She says, her voice muffled, "I can't sleep like this anymore, Garrus."

"I know." I said, still trying to comfort her, "I just wish you would tell me what happened, Jane. Maybe it'll help…"

But she shook her head, "I'm sorry… I can't… not yet. I…" She looked up at my face, her green eyes still sparkling of unshed tears, "I don't know how I would start… I don't know how I could say it right…" She sighed, and sniffed a little, before pulling my cowl, and placing her lips on my lip plates. I could feel her tongue touching it, and I open my mouth, tasting her as she did with me. Her arms tightened around me again, and I held her, molding her body as close to mine without hurting her. Turians are a little hard because of all our plates, but it never bothered her.

Spirits, she feels heavenly.

She pulls back, and places her head on my chest, listening to my breathing. "I'll tell you about it, honey. I swear, I will… but for now… I just… need some time, I guess."

I nod, and I run my hand through her hair again. "Alright, Jane. I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." She smiles and pulls back, a little tired as she settled in her pillow again. She grins at me, "Sorry about waking you up again. You're not getting enough sleep as I am."

I huffed, my mandibles flaring in my turian version of a smile. "You know I don't mind, Jane. I'm a turian. I can get 4 hours of sleep and still be fit for duty."

"Or fit to do calibrations." She said, smiling up at me, "Kind of makes me wonder what exactly you can 'calibrate' now that we've retired."

I laugh a little, "There are a lot of things I can do here. I need to fix some of the programs Hackett had installed here for the house. There's the furniture I should move too. And of course there's that skycar outside that needs calibrating, too."

She laughs, and it was like music to my ears. "Well, there is that. I guess there is plenty to do even though we've retired…"

I nod, and looked at her. My mandibles flare a little as I reach up to her again, running my talon from her cheek, down to the valley of her chest. "Exactly, although as of right now, I'd rather 'calibrate' you."

She laughs again, before rolling over on top of me, her thighs spread on either side of my hips, the warmth of her center making my plates shift a little, "Well, after that nightmare, I do need to blow off a little steam." She leaned over and touched her forehead with mine. "You up for it, Garrus?"

I was already removing her clothes, "Damn right, I am."


	3. Chapter 2

Surin Island.

I never thought it would be this warm and peaceful. I guess… I really am retired now.

And considering there's so much stuff still in boxes and sheets, we're going to have a lot of stuff to do.

Or rather, it's just me… Shepard… Jane… she's still…

I step outside, to a part of the house called a "porch" as Jane said. She was still on a chair by the beach, watching the waves lap at the sand, her short red hair billowing against the wind. I placed her there on that beach chair with that umbrella over her head to keep the heat away from her.

We had just moved here in Surin Island, and as Hackett had said, he gave us a house. And it's a damn great house… 1000 Square feet, two storeys, back garden, beach front view and porch, white sandy beaches, comfortable living for both human and turians, several guest bedrooms, a basement, an attic, a library and music room (for Jane) and a skycar garage with a big storage shed (for me, I guess).

But Jane doesn't seem so excited.

I walked down to the beach to her chair. Luckily, I had removed my boots. Turian shoes are not very good in sandy beaches. The sand was hot, but tolerable in my case. Palaven is a much warmer planet than Earth.

I reach out to her shoulder, "Jane."

She slowly looks up at me, her eyes slightly glazed, but she blinked and smiled up at me. "Yes, honey?"

It's strange how the sadness in her eyes that I first saw it faded into this happy little smile she's giving me. I know that she had a hard time. In our life as soldiers, nothing is ever easy. I sacrificed my people and the krogans to make sure that the people of Palaven are safe. And she… she sacrificed the Geth and EDI to destroy the Reapers.

Despite of what people think, we're more alike than they thought we were.

"Come on, Jane. Let's get you inside." I said, my mandibles flaring a bit… my race's version of a smile. "It's getting too warm out here for you."

She nodded, smiling up at me, and raised her arms to my cowl. I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the house. She's much lighter nowadays… her legs were slightly thinner than I remembered, but that was because of her leg injuries when she fell along with the Crucible to Earth. Dr. Chakwas said that it was Dr. Michel and a woman named Andreia Sanchez who patched her up.

I need to send Dr. Michel some chocolates.

I sat brought her upstairs to our bedroom, and sat her down the bed, where a pile of our clothes were stacked up. She looked at it, "I think I can manage those. Why don't you get started with some of the unpacking downstairs? I'll call you if I need anything."

I bent down and kissed her forehead. Even if her legs were weak, she was still doing her best to function… to "pull her weight" as she once said. I don't mind it. I've always known that she wouldn't just give up. I could see her getting impatient to get to her feet that I had to slow her down. Doing something with her arms and hands would somehow make her feel better. She's been using crutches to move around sometimes, but she'd grow pale from using them.

"Alright." I said, "I'll just be setting up some of the furniture downstairs…"

Suddenly, our doorbell rang, and we looked at each other. She smiled up at me, "Why don't you get that, Garrus? It's probably just James, he did volunteer to help with moving the furniture."

I nodded and kissed her forehead again as I headed downstairs to the front door. Sure enough, the heavily muscled human named James Vega stood by our door, looking out at the ocean before him. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and what humans called "cargo shorts" and a pair of rubber shoes.

"Hey, Scars!" He greeted, and we shook hands. "Quite a view you got here, man."

I nodded, "Yeah. We owe Admiral Hackett a lot." I stood aside and let him in, "Come on in. Jane's just upstairs resting."

"How's the Commander?" James said, as I led the way to the kitchen. It was actually the first areas in the house I made sure I fixed first. Many of the Normandy crew would visit sometimes, and the kitchen is where would chat up most of the time. I took out a bottle of beer for James, and a small bottle of Dextro-Juice for me.

I sighed as I sat down at the dining table, "She's upstairs, but she didn't feel like walking."

"Broken legs, huh?" James said as he took a drink of his beer, "That would normally take just… what… eight weeks? She's been under therapy before we got her right?"

"Dr. Michel said she still had a hard time walking. There's still a little pain, a little muscle issue, but she should be able to walk." I said, "Frankly, I'm getting worried. I'm pretty sure her legs should have healed already. But she… she doesn't seem like herself lately."

James nodded, "After everything she did, it's never going to be easy. You should know that, Scars. You and me and Lola… the things we did… it takes a toll. Especially for her, being the Savior of the Galaxy and all."

I sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Give her time, man. She didn't have a lot of time to grieve before… she was too busy being a hard-ass." He scoffed, "It's going to come down hard on her, I'm sure. And it's a good thing you'd be here to be there for her." He took a drink of his beer and tapped the table, "But for now, let's clean up this place."

We stood up, taking our drinks with us, as we headed for the living room, where several furniture were still wrapped up in sheets. James whistled, "Damn, man. If I had a house like this, there'd be a fiesta every day."

I laughed, "When this place is done, I'll make sure to invite everyone."

He tipped his beer at me before kneeling to lift a box, "I'll hold you to that, Scars."


	4. Chapter 3

"Garrus!"

"Tali?!"

The quarian in front of the door burst through and hugged me, her helmet making contact with my plates, but luckily not doing any damage. I hugged her back, only to see that someone else was standing behind her.

"Kaidan."

Tali let go of me, and stood aside as Kaidan came forward and shook my hand, "Nice to see you settled in, Garrus."

"Yeah, moving in was good… for both of us." I said, my mandibles flaring a bit in my way of smiling, "You guys should've called. I would've gotten Jane prepared."

"Where is the Commander, Garrus?" Tali said, and I led them into the living room, where James and I had set up several couches, "I hope she's doing well."

"She's… alright. I guess." I said as sat down in front of them, "She's… not herself lately, but at least I can communicate with her."

Kaidan's brows furrowed with worry, and I'm guessing from the squint behind Tali's helmet that her glowing eyes would be doing the same. "Is there something wrong, Garrus?"

"Jane's… not what she used to be." I said, putting my hands together and leaning on my knees. I normally didn't sit like this, I think I must've picked it up from Thane, back when we would talk together on the Normandy during our siege to the Collector base. That drell had the patience and calmness of a monk even though he was an assassin. He would lean like this when we would talk… about missions, about our methods… and about my doubts about my relationship with Shepard. He respected her, and I even got the feeling that he loved her, but he knew that she loved me, and I loved her, so he stepped back and decided to help me.

I wish he was still alive. I need that drell's patience to help me with this.

"Jane has been getting nightmares… almost every night." I said, "It started subtle, before. She would wake up in the middle of the night, gasping. And now it's something else. She would scream sometimes, and cry… she'd claw through the air like something was attacking her… all I could do is just wake her up and calm her down."

Kaidan's look got even more worried, and I understand how he must've felt. Back in our days chasing Saren in the SR-1, he loved her… he really did. But after what had happened to them on Horizon, things got broken off between them. After the Reaper Wars, he had moved on, and married a doctor from the Citadel. But still, he still had some love for Jane.

They all did.

"That… would be expected." Tali said, "Garrus, all of us knew what she's been through. Keelah, even I still get nightmares from during the Collector Base and the Reaper Wars."

Kaidan nodded, "Shepard has been through a lot, and has seen a lot. Do you remember when she said saw the destruction of the Protheans, and when she died in Alchera? That must still be haunting her."

"So you think… what's happening to her is some kind of… trauma?" I asked, and Kaidan nodded.

"Has she opened up to you? Talked to you about anything about her last run to the Crucible?"

"No. She hadn't." I said, "It's like she's bottling it up, keeping it from me. Like she doesn't want anyone to find out."

Tali looked thoughtful, "Maybe you should contact Liara? Maybe she can meld with her, and see what's going on."

That seemed like a good idea. "Yeah, maybe I can do that…"

"Tali? Kaidan?"

I looked up to see Jane, using her crutches to come down the stairs, wearing shorts and a t-shirt. A smile quickly stole her lips, and I marveled at her beauty again, scars and all.

"I didn't realize you were awake, Jane." I said as I stood up, and she hobbled down the stairs and to another chair beside me. I could see Kaidan look down her legs, at the scarring that her operation had left on her. He looked up at me, and I nod.

"How are you guys?" Jane said, and Kaidan pasted a smile on his face.

"Nothing much, but…" His smile turned into a tentative little grin. "I'm… I'm Commander of the Normandy now, Shepard."

She laughed, "Well, congratulations, Kaidan. I'm glad Hackett listened to me."

The male human blinked, "You… you recommended me…?"

Jane nodded, "Of course, I recommended you. I'm retired now, Kaidan. There's nobody else on Earth, or in the galaxy, who I would want to run the Normandy. You deserve it."

Kaidan's brown eyes crinkled as he smiled, "Thanks."

"How about you, Tali?" Jane looked at our quarian friend now, "How is everything with the quarian fleet?"

"The fleets are doing well." She said, "We're moving back to Rannoch now. It's been ages since we had a home world, but we're really excited to get there and rebuild."

Something in Jane's face changed, "But… what about the Geth?"

"The Geth… well, they would've helped us to rebuild. But when the Crucible activated, well… they stopped moving." Tali said, but she shook her head, "We're trying to get them activated again, but there are still many quarians that are wary about them. The Admiralty Board is discussing whether they should be re-activated or not. But we'll be fine, Shepard. The salarians and the System Alliance are helping us. They're sending whatever immunization medicine and boosters to have to help us adapt back to Rannoch."

Jane smiled, a little sadly, and her eyes closed again. I reach out and touched her hand, and she looked at me. I nod, wishing she would understand me. _It's not your fault._

She nods back, and smiles at our friends again, "Would you guys like something to drink? We have levo and dextro food stocked in our fridge." She started to get up, but I pull her down.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." I said, and I stood up to get some juices at our refrigerator.

I watched Jane as she spoke with Kaidan and Tali. There's still some sadness in her eyes, but I don't know if they could see it. She won't tell me her problems, but I could see it. The shadows under her eyes got darker, but there's something else. There used to be this light in her eyes, a light that I saw that first time in the Citadel, when she was investigating what happened in Eden Prime. It was that light that convinced me that I should go with her. The light that made me follow her to hell in back so many times.

Maybe I should call Liara, for her sake.


	5. Chapter 4

Something is off.

I wake up, slowly opening my eyes. Jane wasn't beside me.

She had her nightmare again last night, and it was worse. She threw out her fist and got me good on the mandible. It hurt, but when she finally woke up, she complained about a pain in her fist. My rough skin had scraped the skin on her knuckles, making them bleed a bit. I had to apply medigel on her wound before she got back into bed.

I sit up. The space beside me was rumpled, the sheet thrown back like she was in a hurry, even her slippers were still on the side of the bed.

Where did she go?

There was a sound of something hitting water. Ah of course, the bathroom. But then I heard retching, and a bit of crying.

Spirits… Jane!

I rush into the bathroom, and there she was, bent over the toilet, hurling so hard her whole body spasmed. I bend down to massage her back as she vomited, and pretty soon, it stopped. She leaned over the toilet, gasping for breath.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

She shook her head, still leaning over the toilet. "I feel a little dizzy." She said, her voice rough from her ordeal. I stand up to get water from the sink using a cup she used for brushing her teeth. She rinsed out her mouth several times, spitting it out to the toilet, before leaning back to my chest. I reached out to flush the toilet as I ran a hand through her forehead.

She was cold, and pale, and her eyes seemed a little unfocused. Sweat ran down her face to her neck, soaking her pajamas. I put my arms around her… under her knees and under her upper back, "Come on, let me put you back in bed."

I padded up back to our bed and lay her down, pulling on the sheets so that she was in them again. Her face was still sweaty, so I took a bunch of tissues from her bedside table and wiped her down. She gave me a sweet smile, but she cringed and closed her eyes, "Sheesh, everything is spinning."

"Do you want me to contact Dr. Chakwas for you?" I said, still wiping down the sweat off her. She nodded weakly, and snuggled into her pillow again, groaning.

I went over to my side of the bed, and pulled out my OmniTool from my own nightstand. I still had Dr. Chakwas' contact information, and I pulled them up. There were a few beeps, before Dr. Chakwas' face appeared.

"Garrus?" She said, squinting a bit at my hologram on her own OmniTool.

"Dr. Chakwas, I'm sorry to wake you up so early." I said.

But the elderly doctor merely waved her hand, "I had some reports to fill up, and I haven't fallen asleep yet. But do not worry, I am not tired." She smiled at me, "What can I help you with?"

"It's Shepard, doctor." I said, and I moved my OmniTool to show her Jane, who was still grimacing, "She threw up just a minute ago, and she said she was very dizzy. I had to carry her to bed."

"I see." She said, "Scan her for me."

I brought up my OmniTool and scanned her vital signs, and sent them back to her. She read it for a while, her professional doctor face set, "Her heart rate is pretty high, and I am detecting some sort of internal anomaly. I can't be too sure. I have to come there personally to check up on her." She looked at me again, "I can be there in a day or two. Just monitor her for now. If she keeps vomiting, see if you can keep her hydrated and nourished."

I nod, "Of course, doctor. We'll be here."

"Alright. I'll see you soon, Garrus. Take good care of her for me while I'm not there."


	6. Chapter 5

"Good afternoon, Garrus. How is the Commander doing?"

I nod to her and Dr. Michel, who was standing right behind her, "Dr. Chakwas. Dr. Michel. It's good to see you. Please come in." The two women smiled at me and entered our house, sitting down the couches as I sit down in front of them. "She vomited this morning again, and the day before that. Is there something wrong with her?"

"The scans you gave me were a little sketchy." Dr. Chakwas said, "That's why I decided to come myself. Luckily, Dr. Michel was free despite of our duties to the Alliance. I thought it would be a good time to see each other again."

"Jane would love to see you both." I pointed up the stairs to our bedroom, "She's in bed resting."

Dr. Chakwas stood up, "Well, let's not waste any time, then." The three of us headed upstairs and into our bedroom, where Jane was sitting up, her back against a pile of pillows I made her. And immediately her face broke into a grin.

"Dr. Michel! Karin!" She cried out in joy, and Dr. Chakwas' face grinned as she sat down in front of her. "It's good to see you! How are you both?"

"We are fine, Shepard." Dr. Michel said as she stood on the side to look at her, "I believe the more important reason why we are here is to inquire about you."

Jane's pale flushed a bit, making her cheeks turn pink. "I know, I'm sorry to disturb you just because of my health…"

"Nonsense." Dr. Chakwas said, taking Jane's hand into hers, "Your health is just as important to us. Now tell me, my dear, how do you feel?"

She shrugged, and I knew what that meant. "Jane, don't downplay anything. If you feel something isn't right about your body, you should tell her. Don't give us that lame 'I'm fine' thing you always do even though you're injured."

She scowls at me, and I can't help but grin. "I hate how much you know about me, Garrus."

I laugh, "No you don't. You love that about me."

She rolls her eyes, and grimaces. "Alright, alright. I've been pretty dizzy the past few days, and I can't seem to hold anything down when I eat."

Dr. Chakwas nodded and took her pulse, and then she reached up to her face and pulled at her lower lid, before touching her neck. "You seem cold right now, no fever. A bit anemic, from what I could tell. And your pulse rate is a little fast." She looks up at me, "I'm sorry, Garrus. I'm going to have to do a full scan and check up on her. Do you mind if you give us a few moments of privacy?"

"Of course, doctors." I went over to Jane and kissed her forehead. "I'll be right downstairs, Jane."

She nods, "Okay, Garrus. We'll try to hurry it up."


	7. Chapter 6

"Garrus, we're done with Shepard. Please come upstairs."

I put down the wrench I was holding while I was fixing the drainage pipes for Jane's laundry machine, and headed up the stairs. Jane was still sitting up in our bed, looking a little confused, and Dr. Chakwas and Michel stood by our window, whispering together, comparing results in their OmniTools.

"Doctors?" I said, and they turned to me. Dr. Chakwas gave a small smile and pointed to Jane, "Sit down, Garrus. We have just finished talking. And… we have the results."

I nod and sit down beside Jane, and she takes my hand, squeezing it as she smiles at me. I look back up at the women, "Is Jane going to be okay…?"

"Theoretically, Jane's in fine shape." Dr. Chakwas said, "But internally, well… that is a whole different story."

Dr. Michel coughed, "Garrus… Jane… when was the last time you two were… intimate?"

We looked at each other. Her face was blushing, and from the reflection of myself in her green eyes, I looked confused. Well, I _am_ confused. But I answered, "A few days ago… we've been… catching up since we got here."

Chakwas nodded and pressed a few things in her OmniTool, "I see. Well, that all makes sense now. The dizziness, the tender breasts, the vomiting, the chills and the difficulty breathing…"

"What makes sense, Karin?" Jane said to her, "Just lay it on me will you?"

Dr. Chakwas and Michel looked at each other, before the elder doctor gave a small but confused looking smile.

"Well… I don't know how this happened but… Jane is… pregnant."


	8. Chapter 7

_Pregnant._

Oh Spirits…

I… I'm going to be a father. How could this even happen?

Oh right… evolution…

That's what it came to. Evolution. At least that's what Dr. Chakwas theorized is the reason. Jane had evolved. Her body had altered itself to accommodate my DNA, my cells… which is probably why she stopped being allergic to me since we 'blew off some steam' before we headed to the Omega 4 Relay. Humans evolved from primates, she said, and every day humans are evolving… adapting… to accommodate their life.

It sounds logical, but it's still unbelievable to me.

I'm going to be a father.

I'm going to have a child.

I look up at Jane. She's sitting at the piano, her fingers fiddling at the keys but not making any sort of logical music. She just sits there, pressing the keys. Her eyes… looked a little sad.

She… doesn't want the baby…?

I want to talk to her, to understand what's going to her head. But she started playing… a song.

It was a little slow, but the music of it was haunting. The bass notes of her song tugged my heart, and she played it with such an emotion that I could only describe as sadness. She played it gracefully, her fingers dancing through the keys, her eyes closed, as if she's playing from muscle memory. It was lilting, moving from high notes to lower notes, like a rollercoaster of emotion, from happiness to sadness. It was actually one of the things a lot of people didn't know about her. Shepard can't dance to save her life, but she could play the piano like she had the hands of an angel.

Her song ended, a low bass note hanging in the air, and she opened her eyes, but tears had started falling down her eyes. The next thing I knew, she covered her head in her arms and started crying.

There was something about the way she cried… that hurt me. It wasn't a feminine, silent cry. It was just pure anguish. Her whole body shook, and her hands were like fists, slamming against the keys making sounds. I could hear her screaming and keening in her arm, hoarse, like she was screaming her throat raw, her lungs taking in huge breaths of oxygen just to keep up with her cries.

I want to come forward to her, I want to hold her, to comfort her, but from the way she cried… the way she screamed in her arms. It hurt me.

Is it because of me…? Is she crying because she's carrying my child?

Oh, Spirits… help me. What am I supposed to do?


	9. Chapter 8

I wake up without her beside me again.

After hearing her cry in anguish by the piano, I decided to leave her alone… to give her time. I went to bed without dinner, and just slept on the bed. I was too tired, too shocked at what happened yesterday, that as soon as I put myself on my pillow, I slept and didn't wake up.

I look down at the space beside me, and blinked. Her blanket was arranged neatly on her pillow, and there was… a flower?

I stood up and looked at her side of the bed again, and found her slippers were gone. I look around. Her robe was gone, but… her crutches were there?

The sound of frying oil drifted from downstairs, and I headed down to the kitchen. Jane was there… and she was standing… chopping up vegetables on the counter.

"Jane?"

She looks up at me, her green eyes glinting, and her face broke into a smile. The light… _her_ light was in her eyes again. "Good morning, honey."

I blinked, as I slowly made my way into the kitchen. I look down at the counter to see that she had made a dextro breakfast, and she was now in the process of cooking for her own. She shrugged.

"Sorry, I wasn't beside you as you woke up." She was standing, but when she took the vegetables she had chopped to the stove, she was still holding on to counter, shuffling her feet to it. "I was hungry. I wasn't able to eat dinner last night, and I noticed that you didn't, too."

"Yeah. I… I saw you crying by the piano." I said, sitting down at a high stool by the counter. She stopped moving, her head slightly bowed, but she continued to cook again.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, lowering the flame of the stove, before slowly shuffling back to a chair beside me. She used her hands and arms to lift herself and sit on the high stool. "But… I'm better now. I promise. In case you didn't notice, Garrus… I didn't have my nightmare today."

Of course. I didn't wake up in the middle of the night today, waiting for her to thrash around like a drowning turian. In fact, I felt… well rested.

"What happened, Jane?" I said, as I took her hand, "Is it… is it because of the pregnancy? I honestly didn't know it was possible. But if…" I could feel a lump forming in my throat, "If you don't want it… I…"

Her green eyes widened in shock, and she shook her head, "No! Sweetheart, no! It was nothing like that!" She reached up and touched my good mandible, "Oh Garrus, please don't think that. This… this is all I ever wanted. I really didn't think this was possible because of all the crazy things we did back then." She chuckled, but she looked up at me again, "But now… this… this is the life I would've wanted. The life I now have." She reached down and touched the lower part of her abdomen, and she smiled, her gaze looking peaceful, the light in her eyes twinkling. She looked so serene, so at peace. "I never had a family, and now… now I have one."

I reach out and touch her scarred cheek, and she smiles and leans her face into my hand, before chuckling, "Besides, I believe you were the one who suggested the turian-human babies."

I laugh… it's been a while since I did. But it felt good. She laughed with me, and I can't be even happier. Her laugh was something that just makes me obsessed about her. "Yeah… well… I didn't think it was possible though. I guess we got lucky that you're an evolutionary miracle."

She pushes out of her stool and slowly heads back to the stove. "Yeah, I'm just a bloody miraculous hero walking around in frail legs."

"Don't say 'bloody'… you sound like Zaeed." I said, and she flings a dish towel at me as she laughed.

"I do miss that old man." She said, stirring up the pot, "Ah well, maybe we could have them here sometime."

I nod, and look down at the counter, only to see that there was WAAAAYYY too much food for us. "Erm… Jane, you're not turning into a krogan now, are you? You can't possibly think that you can finish all this."

She laughs again, "Well, I'm hungry." She touches her stomach again, smiling, "Besides, if I want my little girl to grow up well, I have to eat healthy."

I could feel my mandibles flaring a bit in a smile. She really loves the idea of having a child… having _our_ child. My chest felt like it could puff up and explode in any moment.

Spirits, I love this woman to pieces.

"Wait, a girl?" I said, "What if it's a boy? You know, I've always wanted a Garrus Vakarian Jr."

She laughs, "Well, I just hope he'll be as handsome as you, honey. But I don't think the scars can be carried genetically."

"Hmp. Too bad. The little kid could break a lot of female hearts if he had a scar, too." I look down, my eyebrow plate rising. There was a creature… probably food material for her. It had… a dark carapace, a spiky head, and really horrible claws. Its tail was curled up under its body. I poked it, and it didn't move. I used two of my fingers to pick it up. "Uhm… Shepard, what is this?"

She looks at me, then down at the creature in my hand. "It's a lobster. It's a… crustacean we humans eat. Do you remember the things I ate during our shore leave in my apartment? The shrimp cocktail? They're something like that."

This is food? Humans eat the strangest things… from those horrible rope-like 'noodles' to that strange-smelling food she once called a 'shawarma'. She was looking at me, slightly amused. The creature… this lobster… did remind me of something. My mandibles flared a little as I took the two claws in both hands and raised them up to her. "**We are the harbinger of your destruction.**" I growled.

She blinked at me, and started laughing, leaning against the counter with her hand as the other went to her stomach.

"**Assuming control of this form.**" I growled again, imitating the Reaper voice as I stood up and went to her. Her legs were too weak to run away so she just leaned against the counter. She was still laughing, but she was trying to push me away. "Stop it, Garrus!"

"**Shepard, you cannot stop us.**" I continued, waving the lobster at her face. "**You cannot escape your destiny, Shepard.**"

She was laughing hard now, her head thrown back, and I lift her up the counter with one arm under her hips. She clung on to my cowl as I held the lobster in front of us, but soon enough she started pushing at me, still laughing.

"**You cannot sustain your attack.**" I growled again, but her mirth was starting to affect me, and I am having some trouble keeping a straight face, my mandibles flaring. "**You will regret your resistance, Shepard.**"

She laughs again, pulling at my cowl, trying to push the lobster away. "I will resist any lobster coming up my face, Garrus. Now put that away!"

I put the lobster back into the plate, before bending down and nuzzling her neck, my tongue snaking out to lick the shell of her ear. She sighed in pleasure, her hands coming up to my neck to touch the underside of my fringe, and immediately I could feel my plates shifting. I grabbed her hips and ground her body into mine as I continued to tease her with my Reaper voice, "**You are arrogant, Shepard. You will learn. My attacks will tear you apart." **I chuckled as I ground my hips into hers, making her feel my shifting plates. "**I know you feel this.**"

She groaned in my neck, "Turn off the stove and cover up your food. I'll show you how I deal with a breakfast nuisance like you, idiot."

I chuckle as I reach back to turn off the stove, and put a cover over my plate of turian food. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I grab her ass to lift her off the counter before heading up the stairs to our bedroom. She had started kissing my lip plates, and biting down lightly at my neck.

Breakfast can wait.

"**We are your genetic destiny. Or at least the genetic destiny of your child.**" I growled one last time as I opened the bedroom door with my foot, and her laughter continued on as we lay in the sheets.


	10. Chapter 9

I had just finished twisting the screw one last time on Shepard's washing machine when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I heard Jane say from the living room again, where she had been playing out a song again on her piano, but soon I heard her say, "Oh my…"

"Is Garrus here?"

I know who that flanging voice belongs to, and immediately I stand, wiping my hand on a rag as I got to the door. Jane looked at me, a little unsteady on her feet, as a turian came forward with his hands on his back, looking at our house. His eyes finally found me, and his mandibles tightened around his face. Dark blue markings were painted on his face similar to mine, making his scowl darker.

"Father."

"Garrus!"

Another turian ran forward, female this time, and she launched herself from behind my father into my arms. She has grown well, although she's a little shorter than me, and her fringe was not as prominent as mine or my fathers. And like all turians, she had our clans' dark blue paint under her eyes and down her lip to her chin.

She smacked me in the arm, "So this is where you've been! We just received the message from Admiral Hackett that you've retired here on Earth!" She turned and saw Jane standing by the door, and she grew quiet.

I sighed, and reached out my hand to Jane. She looked at me nervously, before taking my hand and standing beside me. I could see my father's scowl getting darker, but my sister merely smiled at us. I put my arm around Shepard's shoulders as she wound her arm around my waist.

"Father… Solana… this is Commander Jane Shepard of the Normandy. Jane… this is my father, Lucien and my sister Solana."

Solana waved at Shepard, but my father was merely scowling. He was looking at me, his ice cold blue eyes… similar to mine, seemed like it was boring into my very soul.

"Please have a seat." Jane said, her old Commander aura returning… stern, but still polite. "Garrus, I think we still have some dextro drinks and food in the fridge, please get some for your _family._"

I blink, looking down at her. She had a very stern look in her eyes that reminded me of our days during the Normandy. The one that said _just follow my orders, soldier._

I nod, heading behind to the kitchen, and I heard Solana speak. "Your house is really lavish. It's a great place. Your own island… it's the perfect retirement home."

"Thank you." I heard Jane say, her voice not sounding strained at all, "Hackett gave the island to us and helped with the construction of the house. It's well equipped for turian and human living."

"That's wonderful." Solana said, "Not that many houses can accommodate dextro living. I've seen asari/turian houses but not like this. Hackett is really considerate to do this..."

"This pairing is a farce."

I entered the living room again as my father spoke, and put down the juices and snacks for them a little too roughly. I sat down beside Shepard again, and she looked up at me, a little sad.

"Dad." I said, as I look at my father, his eyes were really glowering. "If you came here just to insult us, you don't need to come down here at all."

Solana nudged my father, "Dad, don't be stupid. This is Commander Shepard…"

"A Spectre!" My dad spit out, "I will not have my son… my ONLY son, mate with a human. It… it will be an abomination!"

"I will _mate_ with whoever I want to! In fact, I already _have!_" I said, standing up, "And in case you haven't noticed, this woman is Shepard. THE Commander Jane Shepard. The Savior of the Galaxy, the Destroyer of Reapers, the Peacemaker who helped _us_… the turians… to get out of Palaven alive by forging an alliance with the Krogan!"

"A price we'll pay for in the future, I'm sure." Lucien seethed as he also stood up, his face barely inches from mine, "Have you forgotten the Krogan Rebellions?"

"It will be different this time, I swear it. Clan Urdnot is now the one in charge of the Krogans, and Urdnot Wrex and Bakara are smart enough to control their people."

"And what is this… whelp you will be having soon?" Lucien's hard eyes gazed down at Jane, his mandibles tight to his face.

"_Our child_ is none of your business." I almost shouted again.

"It will be, considering I will the grandfather of whatever that half-breed will end up to be. The whelp will be a disgrace to the turian people. A turian-human?! Seriously, Garrus? I thought you were stupid when you left C-Sec to go after that Saren, but this is beneath even you…!"

"Watch your tone, old man. That _whelp_ is my _child._ If you think I'm going to let you insult my family, I will break your fringe!"

"ENOUGH!"

I looked down at Shepard, her bright green eyes bright with fury, her eyebrows furrowed. She reached up and put a hand on me to pull me back down to the seat beside her. She looks at me, "Sit down, Garrus. We'll deal with this."

I nod, and sit down beside her, putting her hand in mine. She looked at me sternly, "Garrus, this is your _father_. You will treat him with respect as you had come to respect me. I understand your anger… I love our child too. But you must remember that _he _is the reason you are here with me now. So you _will_ treat him better than you did just now."

I blink, but yes, I understand her. I love my father, but he kept insulting Jane… my unborn child. But Jane… I know she could handle it. I nod to her again, and she turned her attention to my father.

"Mr. Lucien, I am sorry for my… fiancé's outburst." She said, bowing lightly at my father. Solana laid a hand on my father's arm and he sat down. He was about to say something, but Jane raised her hand.

"But let me be perfectly clear." She said, and she tightened her hold on my hand, "I love your son. Deeply. With everything I am. And I love this… half-breed… inside of me, as you call it. Whatever it's race going to be, this… will be _our child_… born out of love rather than anything else. I came from death… two times already… because I love Garrus. I fought, and fought so hard just to be with him again. I love him… beyond life, beyond death… and certainly beyond your anger. If you do not wish to be a part of this family… _our family…_ then I won't stop you. But you cannot and _will not_ separate us."

The four of us grew quiet, but slowly, my father… started to chuckle. Solana gave me a nervous smile as our father shook a little with laughter before shaking his head. "Hackett was right… you do know just what to say to people."

Jane's shoulder relaxed a little, "I take it you're… okay with this now."

He sighed, "There is… nothing more I can do now. You have already mated, and share the same house… and even had a… child." He looked at me, "Garrus had always been a stubborn boy, even until now. He will not stop to get what he wants."

"And now I do." I heard myself say, and Jane squeezed my hand gently.

He nodded, and looked back at Jane, "I am… sorry for my outburst, Commander. I'm sure Garrus here has told you of my… dislike for Spectres."

Jane's lips lifted a little, "But… I am not a Spectre now, Mr. Lucien. I am retired. You shouldn't even be calling me Commander."

Dad nodded, "But of course, forgive me. I had forgotten that little fact. Then what am I to call you now?"

She looks up at me, her green eyes twinkling with mirth, "You may call me… Jane, your son's fiancée."

Solana let out a little squeal and I look at her, only to see that she was too thrilled that her brother was about to be married at the Savior of the Galaxy. My dad simply nodded, "Very well… Jane. It is… good to meet you. However… there is something to be done, our traditions are strict, and it must be done."

I look up at my father, and he took out a can of paint and a small brush. Ah of course… I have almost forgotten that part.

Jane pulled at my hand and I look at her, seeing her slightly confused. And I pulled her up to me as my dad and Solana stood as well.

"It's… a ceremony… to accept you to our clan." I said, and her green eyes blinked, and her eyes watered. I had to wipe away some of the tears that had started falling down her face, and I chuckled, "Don't cry, you'll end up running the paint."

She laughs, but soon Dad and Solana came forward, and I stand aside as they take her outside to the beach. Jane was still a little weak on her legs, but she clung on to my father like he was her support. I could feel my chest inflate with pride. My family and my future wife… walking together. My father stood in front of her, while Solana held the paint and the brush.

"You must forgive us, but the Rite is something only turians can vocally do." My father said, "Your translator might not work. And there would be a part in the rite that would be a little… crude."

"I can translate it for you, Shepard, don't worry." I said.

Jane nods, and my father bends over to pick up some sand from the beach and holds it in his palm, as the other hand puts his thumb over her forehead. He began speaking, an ancient turian language that only elder clan leaders know, but it sounded to Jane like really low growls, and keens.

I turn to Jane as I translate for her, "He says, 'Spirits of the soil, the wind, the water and of the light. This woman is of our blood, bound by love to my son, Garrus Vakarian. Her heart is pure, her spirit strong. We embrace her into our fold, our family… with open arms and acceptance and love. Guide this woman, Jane Shepard of the Vakarian Clan, to greatness, to glory, and to love unending.'"

Jane blinked and my father took the paint, and mixed it with a bit of sand from his palm. Using the brush, he lifted her chin and started drawing the markings… our markings… to her face and jaw line. Dark blue lines followed the curve of her jaw from the lower part of her ear to her chin, and he drew a line from left to right, underneath her eyes. When he was done, her paint looks exactly like mine.

He then takes a knife from his belt. He looked up at her and says, "Sorry, but it is part of the rite." This is the crude part about our ceremony.

He gashes an inch long wound to the palm of her hand, and lets it bleed. She flinches a little bit, but that was the only reaction she had to being wounded. I stood beside Solana, and my father lifted her hand to us.

Jane looked confused as my father bent over and took a small lick of her blood, and Solana followed, taking a bit of her blood. When it was my turn, I flared my mandibles a little bit, smiling at her, and licked her blood… all the way up to her wrist. I know for a fact that Jane's wrist is really sensitive, and I was right. The little hairs in her arms rose into what she had called "goose bumps" as I licked the sensitive skin on her wrist.

When I straightened, there was a flicker of lust in Jane's eyes, and I chuckled.

My father then slashed similar wounds to his own palm, to Solana's and to mine. "Our traditions dictates that you are to take some of our blood. As you seem to immune to Garrus' cellular make up, I think it's safe to say that our blood would not have an effect on you."

She nods, and bends down, taking a small lick of my father and Solana's blood. When she bent over to me, she looked at me, smiling, before licking my blood… and kissing my wrist. I blink. If I had hairs on my body, I would have goose bumps as well. I swallowed hard as I controlled my shifting plates with my breathing.

I came forward and leaned my head, putting my forehead to hers gently. I stood aside as Solana and my father did the same. And when they straightened, my father's mandibles were splayed. He was smiling.

"Welcome to the Vakarian clan, Jane." My father said, as he closed her wound with MediGel.

I grasp her hand, and pulled her to me. She is a Vakarian now… by turian customs. But she needs to go through human customs as well. It was something she would've wanted. Solana looked at us now, her mandibles flaring in mirth.

"Actually, we were told by Admiral Hackett that he would be visiting tomorrow, Garrus. We are to stay here to wait for him." Solana said.

Jane nodded, "Of course, there are a lot of spare bedrooms you can use." She looks over the setting sun, "It is getting a little late, maybe we should head back inside. We still need to prepare dinner, Garrus."

I nod, and allowed my father and sister walk ahead of us as we returned into the house.

"By the way, Garrus." My father said, his eyes looking a little mischievous at me, "There is… one more Rite you should do. If you can still remember to do it."

Aw crap.

Jane pulled at my hand again, looking a little confused as my father and sister went inside. My mandibles flare a little, smiling at her, but I was thankful that turians can't blush. If we did, she'd understand my… discomfort.

"I'll… tell you about it later."


	11. Chapter 10

Solana and my father were asleep on one of the lower guest rooms of the house. My dad has been having bad knees lately, and Solana said that even though he's still walking well, he has problems walking up. I told her its okay, and Jane made them comfortable.

Dinner was… surprisingly pleasant. Solana and Jane became friends easily, mainly because Solana was once a pilot for the turian fleet. She laughed at the stories we shared about our time in the Normandy, and I could see that she was genuinely happy for the two of us.

My dad… surprisingly… warmed up to Shepard. Maybe because like my father, Jane had a very strong sense of morals. He had asked her about things about the war, about Saren, and the Reapers, and she answered them all in honesty and certainty. He even leaned forward to listen at her while she talked, which is something he used to do with me, especially when I told him everything about the Reapers during Shepard's incarceration.

I headed up the stairs after saying goodnight to Solana and my father, and Jane was already in bed, reading from a data pad. She looks up at me and smiles, as she pointed down at what she was reading.

"Some of our friends messaged me."She said, "Joker was talking about meeting another Alliance pilot, a woman that was assigned to be his new co-pilot on the Normandy." She chuckled, "He's going all 'I don't like her', but I get the feeling he's going to like her sooner or later. She already played a prank on him."

"Hmm…"I said, pulling off my shirt by our closet, "I guess it's a good thing, maybe the new pilot could get Joker to love her."

She smiled faintly as I strip off down to my shorts, and headed for my side of the bed. "I hope so… Joker deserves to be happy. And Kaidan's son just turned one today, it's too bad we couldn't go to the party."

"We'll make up for it, once my son is born." I said, sliding between the sheets of our bed. She let go of the datapad and lifted herself on her elbow as I lay down beside her. She was smirking, "You really want a little boy huh?"

"Well… yeah." I said, "We need a strong Vakarian heir to carry our name, and we could teach him everything. He'd be a great soldier like you, or a sniper like me."

She chuckled, "But what if it's a girl?"

"Then she'd be as kick-ass as her mother." And my mandibles flare, "Although, I'd have to keep my sniper rifle holstered in my back again… if she turns out to be as beautiful as you."

She laughs, her head throwing back, and I used the opportunity to push up to her and kiss her neck, licking her collar bone. She sighed at the sensation, and she pulled back to touch my forehead with hers. Her bright green eyes looked at me, and I saw a flicker of sadness as she reached up and touched my mandible. "Garrus…" She breathed, and I smelled the scent of mint in her breath, "There is something I want to tell you… why I've been so distant the past few days."

"If you're not ready, Shepard, I don't mind." I said, "You went through a lot."

"I know… but I think I'm ready now." She said, and she pulled at my hand to put it at the lower part of her stomach… where our child is. "This baby… changes everything. I can't put my life on hold because of all the guilt, of all the sadness we had to endure. I'm here now, because I fought to survive… even at the cost of other people's lives." Her hand went up to my mandible again, "I… wanted to live. I needed to live. Because I don't want to be alone at that bar, Garrus."

"Jane…" I whisper, and I kiss her lips again before drawing back. "Alright… tell me everything."

She swallowed, "It all started when you evacuated with Liara on the Normandy…"


	12. Chapter 11

Oh, Spirits… Shepard…

She was crying in earnest now, and I finally understand. That time in the piano, she wasn't crying because she was pregnant. She was crying because she was grieving.

All those deaths, all our friends and comrades she had lost… she was finally grieving for them.

She never had the opportunity to grieve. She never had the time to cry for them. She was too busy trying to save the galaxy, forging alliances, planning attacks, being the Savior of the Galaxy she is known to be.

She didn't have the time to feel… 'human'.

I hold her close beside me, and she looks up with her bright green eyes, and she wiped away the last of her tears. "I'm fine now, Garrus. Don't worry, I don't think the nightmares are ever going to come back again."

"You… carried all this grief… all by yourself?" I ask her, and she nods, snuggling into my neck.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know I should've told you all about it. You've been with me from the start, from the time I was tracking Saren." She sniffed, "I wanted to tell you everything, but… I didn't want to pull you in my sadness. You had too much to worry about." She pulls away and smiles gently at me, "But that's going to change now. No more secrets. No more hiding. I'll tell you everything you need to know, and you tell me everything I need to know. Okay?"

I nod, and she puts her forehead into mine, closing her eyes. I wrap my arms around her as she breathed deeply. Inhale. Exhale. But when she opened her eyes, there was a spark of amusement, and she lifted her head to look at me. "Well, since there are no more secrets between us… what is that 'rite' your father was saying?"

Crap.

I cough a little, "It's… what we turians call the _'rahorakhty'_... a celebration of a union. Turians are very… loyal to the person they consider as their mate. I mean, sure, fraternization is allowed in our culture, but once you've decided to remain faithful to your mate, you're supposed to do the _rahorakhty. _Once you have done it, there can be no turning back. You'll remain faithful to your mate. The only way you can have another mate other than the one you are bonded to is if they had died, or had removed the proof of the rite." I sighed, "I should've done the rite way back before we headed to the Collector base, but I had my reason. And I have been faithful, although a lot of turian soldiers teased me for it."

She blinked, "Then… does that mean…"

"No. I've never had another woman after our night before the Omega Relay." And she smiled at me, "But… now that we're… mated and bonded by our clans, I now have to 'officially' claim you as mine, and do the '_rahorakhty'_."

"Uhm… okay." She said, "What am I supposed to do?"

Oh… she's in for a surprise.

I turn her over so that my body was above her, and my hips and hands holding her down. She blinks up at me, a little shocked, and she could see the lust in my gaze. She licked her lips… ohh how that turns me on so much… as she breathes. "Garrus…" she whispers.

I lift her body up, pulling her night shirt off her body. Her pale skin, scarred by her many injuries and operations, greeted my gaze, but she still looked like a goddess to me. I bend down and kiss her lips, my tongue snaking into her mouth, and I taste her sweetness. She groans, and runs her fingernails under my fringe, and her touch makes my plates shift open. I run a hand down her arms, and I cup her breast under her 'bra' as she called it, and her groan got louder. Her legs wrap around me, grinding against my hardness, and I can't help but moan in reply.

I reach to her sides and rip her bra off my talons, and her beautiful warm breasts press against my chest, her pink nipples hard. She gasps at the sensation, and I reach down to her hips to tear her underwear off.

"Garrus…" She moans as I remove my shorts and pressed the hardness of my cock against her. Already I could feel her warmth, her wetness, and she moans loudly. "I thought… I thought we were… doing… some sort of rite… ahh..!"

"Oh, we are, Shepard."I said as I reached down and ran a knuckle against the juncture of her thighs, "The '_rahorakhty'_ is the rite of a union, and requires the complete surrender to a mate."

She smirked, "'Surrender, huh?" She reached down and grasped my hardness, and I growled. Her hand was so warm around me, and her touch was like fire. "I can make you surrender to me as well."

"That's the point of it." I said, and I slipped a finger inside her, and her back arched as she gasped. Oh Spirits, she is so wet and hot. "Normally, I want to take things slow, Shepard… but I… I can't. Not like when you're like this." I slide my finger in and out of her, making her writhe under my touch.

"We have time after this." She gasps, and she took my cock and positioned it to her opening, "We'll do this for the Rite… and after that, we'll take as long as we want to." She smiled up at me, putting her hand on my scarred mandible. "We have as much time as we have now."

I nod to her and I put my forehead on hers, her breath warm against my face. I spread her legs wide, and she guided my hardness into her, and she moans with pleasure. "Oh, god, Garrus… I can feel you… you feel so good."

Her wetness was maddening. Her hot pussy wrapping around my cock was driving me to the edge. "Spirits, Shepard… you're so tight… you feel amazing." I started pushing in and out of her, her warm abyss drawing me in. Her hips started lifting in time to my thrust, and I lost it.

"Ahhh… yeah… fuck me, Garrus." She cried, and I stopped and looked at her. She realized I stopped moving, and she looked up at me, confused. "What's wrong?"

"I will never just 'fuck' you, Shepard."

"Then… what exactly are we doing?"

I drive my cock deep into her making her moan, and I grasp both of her hips, burying myself as deeply as I could. "I'm making love to you, Jane. I will always make love to you."

She looks up at me, her green eyes wide, before tears started falling down her eyes. She kissed me hard, our tongues clashing, and she pulls back as she ran a hand to the underside of my fringe. "Then do it… make love to me, Garrus."

I smirked, "Don't mind if I do." I pull out and drive into her again… slow, gentle, but all the way to the hilt. She writhes and moans underneath me, her body shaking with pleasure, and lifts her hips up into me.

The sounds she makes… maddened me. I start to take her fast, and rough, may hands tight against her hips as her pussy wraps around me, squeezing me, holding her fast to her. I can't help but groan at the sensation. She feels so hot around me. I could feel the pressure of my orgasm coming, and I bend down to her shoulder and licked her skin.

"Garrus, I'm so close…" She moans in my ear, "Keep going… oh please… I'm…"

"Jane…" I whisper against her shoulder, "The… rite… says that you have to… ugh… bite down on me… to draw blood…"

"Are you… sure?" She said, clawing at my back.

"Y… yes…" I replied. Oh Spirits, she feels so damn good, I can't take it anymore. "Come for me, Jane… come for me… please… oh Spirits…."

"Oh God! Garrus…!" She cries out in pleasure, her muscles tightening around me, taking me to the brink, and she bites down… hard… at my neck. The pain of her bite was it.

"Ahhh.. Jane…!" I cry out, and I bite down at her shoulder, and I push into her, spilling my seed. I thrust into her a few more times, before the flood from within me finally stopped.

I lean against her, using my elbows to prevent myself from crushing her, and I licked her bite wound, earning a moan from her, and she did the same thing to the mark on my shoulder. I chuckle against her, but I reach out to my nightstand, taking out a small can of ink and some medi-gel. I dipped my finger into it, and wiped it on her broken skin, before applying the medi-gel. "Don't worry, it's non-poisonous skin ink." I told her, and I gave it to her. "Wipe some of it on my bite mark too."

She was still panting from her orgasm, but she took the ink and rubbed it on my neck. She put it away when she was done, "Was that… the rite?"

"Yeah…" I said. I was still out of breath, and I move over to my back as she finished applying it. I look down at her shoulder, the bite had healed, but the ink I rubbed on her made the bite marks bluish, like my, or rather, _our_ clan markings.

She sighs and puts her head on my shoulder, her hand lying across my chest. "That was… amazing. But… why didn't you mark me earlier?"

"I should have." I said, and I reach behind her and ran my hand down her back. "But… at that time… I couldn't claim you for myself."

Her green eyes looked a little confused at me, "I've always belonged to you, Garrus."

"I know… but you didn't belong to me before, Shepard." I reach out and touch her scar, "You belonged to the galaxy. You belonged to the stars. You belonged to the krogans… to the asari… to the turians… to the humans… and every other species out there. You were their hope, their savior, their guidance. You didn't know it but every species out there were relying on you, in some form. I couldn't claim you as my own as long as the galaxy needed you for its salvation. We turians are taught to put the needs of the many before our own… that's why I let them have you."

She smiles at me, "And now?"

I smirk, my mandibles flaring, "I just convinced you to retire. We have a home in an uninhabited island. My father just put our clan markings on you. You're pregnant with our child, and you have the mating ritual markings." I kiss her forehead, "If that doesn't say 'I belong to Garrus Vakarian', then I'm going to have it tattooed on your back or something."

"But what about for 'the good of the galaxy'?" She asked grinning at me, "There's still a lot of things Commander Shepard ought do…"

"Didn't I tell you that I'm a bad turian?" I said, and I pull her tightly into my arms again, shifting her up so she straddled me, her thighs holding down my waist. "Fuck the galaxy. The Reapers are dead. You're mine now."

She laughs throwing her head back, before leaning forward, "Is that so, General Vakarian?"

"Damn right." And I traced the clan markings on her face, and my mark on her shoulder, "You know, since you already have all the markings… this pretty much means that we're mated… I mean, married… in turian customs."

Her eyebrow rose up, and she blinked, "Really? So… in turian terms, I am _officially_ Jane Shepard-Vakarian?"

"Jane Vakarian… I like it. But if you still want to get a more 'human' ceremony for marriage, I agree to it."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she stroked my mandible, "I'll… think about it," Suddenly, she smirks and straightens, laying her hands on my chest. "So… does that mean… I can get my 'turian honeymoon' now?" And she grinds at my groin plates again.

Oh Spirits, this woman is insatiable.

"Oh you bet your sweet human ass, you do."


	13. Chapter 12

Laughter.

Solana's. My father's.

Jane's.

I get up from our bed, the sun shining through the window, as I hear the three most important people of my life laughing downstairs. I put on my shirt and my pants before heading down the stairs.

My… _family…_ was standing by the wall near the living room, where several framed pictures were being set up by Jane. On the wall was a giant screen, with the picture of our shore leave in Anderson's apartment was. There was a table underneath it, and there were pictures of the Normandy SR-1 Crew, Thane, Legion, Ashley, Anderson, EDI and… my mother.

Jane smiled up at me as I walked to them, "Good morning, sleepyhead." She said, and she kissed my scarred mandible. "I was just telling your family about our crew."

"Really? Any particular story I should know about?" I said as I looked at the pictures.

"She was telling us that you were quite the ladies man." Solana said, "Apparently, you even got a quarian to have a crush on you."

"Ahh… Tali." I look down at Jane, "I didn't know you had an idea about her… infatuation with me."

She shrugged, "I found out during our party. She was pretty drunk, and I found her in the bathroom." She laughed, "She was like all like, 'Garrus? But you're with Shepard! What? The three of us…? Well… hmm…'"

I laugh, mainly because she got Tali's accents very well. "Luckily, I wasn't there. I would've taken up that offer."

She nudged me in the ribs, not so hard, but it hurt, and Solana and my father laughed at us. He looked at the pictures on the table, particularly at my mother's picture. "So these are the people that you've lost." And then he looked up at the giant picture on the wall, "And these… are the ones who survived."

We both nodded, and Jane spoke, "If I could get a picture of everyone I've ever lost in my life, this wall won't be enough."

"You and me both, Jane." I said, and I put my arm around her. My father smirked at me, "I see you have done the Rite. Congratulations."

I looked down at Jane, whose shirt was showing off my bite mark. Her face flushed pink, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Yeah… we did."

The door rang then, and Jane slowly headed for the door. She opened it to reveal a human, with graying hair on his head and face, along with James, Kaidan, Tali… and the Shadow Broker herself, Liara T'Soni.

"Shepard!" Liara almost shouted, and ran into her arms, with Tali joining her, as Hackett, James and Kaidan merely grinned. I walked to them and shook hands with the three humans, "Admiral Hackett, to what do I owe the pleasure? We thought you were busy with the reconstruction of the Citadel."

"I was, actually, but I decided to take a little break, at least for a couple of days." Hackett said, as he put his hands on his back. "I wanted to visit the house. I wasn't here during its construction… I only had the blueprints and the programs. It seems it was well made."

"It's heavenly, Admiral. Thank you very much." Jane said, with Liara and Tali on her sides.

But the Admiral merely raised a hand, "It was not mine to make, Shepard. It was actually Anderson's idea to build this house."

I blinked and looked down at Jane, who was just as confused as I was. "Anderson?"

"Anderson… was really supportive of you, Shepard." Hackett said, "He made sure to save some of your money… the salary you received from the Alliance, ever since he started working with you. He knew you were orphaned, and that you had no home to come back to once you've decided to retire. All of this… came from your savings, with his help." He smiled tenderly at her, "He loved you like a daughter, Shepard. He was always proud of you."

Jane's green eyes watered, and I put my talon on her cheek as a tear fell down her eye. She smiled at me, "We owe him so much, Garrus."

"There was also the apartment on the Citadel, the one he lent you for your shore leave." Hackett continued, "Since his children were well supported by his wife, he decided to bequeath it to you. He had other properties to give to his family, the apartment was just an extra and he decided to give it to you… as a token of his gratitude for everything you have done for him. It says so in his Last Will and Testament. I will gladly keep it under my name for the meantime, until your… child is old enough to claim it."

"I understand." Jane said.

Kaidan coughed, "Actually, there's another reason why we're here, Shepard."

"Oh?" I asked.

"There's actually one more phrase in Anderson's Will." James said, "He added it when he… uhm… found out about your relationship with Garrus was… serious."

Jane and I looked at each other, and Liara came forward with a datapad, "Here, I was able to get this from his files as the Shadow Broker. Read paragraph number fourteen."

I took the pad, and put my arm around Jane as I read, " 'It is also my wish that… Jane Shepard and Garrus Vakarian be married under both turian and human customs, to be officiated by Admiral Hackett and Officer Lucien Vakarian.'" I looked at my father, "Is that why you visited, dad?"

My father shrugged, "When I found out about it, I was… furious. I talked to Anderson when he told me about this, when we were rescued by the krogans in Palaven. He used to be an old contact of mine, I picked my human recruits for C-Sec based on his observations." He shrugged, "He told me that the two of you… were a good match. I didn't agree to it, but he was insistent. He told me to meet Jane first to make up my mind. If he said that if I didn't think that she deserved you, Garrus, then I wouldn't officiate your union by turian customs." He laughed, "I guess she changed my mind."

"So that means…we have to get married, in human customs." Jane asked.

Everyone around us nodded, and she looked up at me. "But… that would mean I have to find a dress, and invite guests and find someone to officiate."

"That is why we're here, Shepard." Tali said, and from underneath her helmet, I could see her bright eyes smiling, "We're the guests… and witnesses. And Hackett is here to officiate."

"Wait what?" Jane rounded on the Admiral, "You… can marry us?"

Hackett laughed, "Married exactly fifteen couples during the Reaper Wars myself, Shepard. I studied being a Minister in my youth, I still have a certificate."

Jane's breath left her and she gaped open mouthed at everyone. "But…"

Liara sighed impatiently, "But what Shepard? You're already married by turian customs."

Jane looked at me, "I… I don't have a wedding dress."

Her horrified face went to me, and I had to laugh. All of us joined in the laughter as I put my arms around her, "Sweetheart, you could wear a sack on you right now and I'd still marry you."

Tali and Liara chuckled, "Don't worry, Shepard. I'm sure we can find something in your closet." Liara said and Jane looked at her, shocked.

"Wait, you're going to marry us NOW?"

I shrug, "Well, they're here already. So why wait?"

"Here? In the living room?"

Hackett chuckled, "Unless you want a beach wedding. We could do it outside."

Jane blinked and shook her head, "No… here… here is fine."

Tali nodded and pulled at her hand, "Then let's go find that dress." And they dragged Jane into her closet upstairs. James and Kaidan came forward, "We got a suit for you too, Garrus." Kaidan said as he brought up a bag. "You can't exactly wear your civvies. Here, we got this from a turian shop in the Palaven."

"Oh, thanks." I said, and I headed to the lower bedroom to change, with James and Kaidan behind me. I entered the bathroom as I heard James and Kaidan talking.

"You seem to be really calm about this, Scars." I heard James say, "You sure you want to be marrying Lola?"

"We're already married by turian customs, James." I said, while pulling out a pair of pants from the bag Kaidan gave me. They were made of turian silk… which is like human silk, smooth and shiny, but it's a little more sturdy compared to the frail threads of human equivalent to accommodate our spiky carapace and rough skin. I put them on, "In my book, we are already husband and wife."

"Right, right…" James said, and I headed out the bathroom, wearing the pants, and holding the shirt. Kaidan was scowling behind me, while James was looking around the room, which included Jane's piano. He blinks, "Wait… does this mean… Shepard knows how to play the piano?"

I chuckle, my mandibles flaring, "Surprised, Vega? Shepard can't dance, but when she plays the piano, you'll think your God composed the song she's playing for you."

Kaidan's dark look faded and he smiled, "Yeah. She does, apparently it's one of the things she first bought once she got her Alliance pay. She only had an apartment, with no furniture, except for that keyboard she bought. She said it was the one thing she wanted to learn as soon as she had the money."

"Huh." James said, touching the keys, "I didn't know that about the Commander."

"I didn't either, back then." I said as I put on the shirt. It was made of black turian silk as well, but had dark blue vertical lines in the front. It reminded me of the suit I wore during our 'mission' on the Citadel. "I actually only found out about it when I stayed with Shepard in Anderson's apartment one day. She was playing the piano when I woke up. Some song called 'Sonata Pathetique'."

"Yeah, that was her favorite." Kaidan said, and he sighed. "You're a very lucky turian, Garrus."

I couldn't help but swell with pride. "Yeah, I am."

I finished zipping up the suit, smoothing it down my chest, and I turn a looked at them. "What do you guys think?"

"Looking real smooth, Scars." James said, as he shook my hand. Kaidan came forward and shook my hand as well, "I was… stupid to let her go. But… I can see now that you're the better man." He smiles at me, "Take care of her, Garrus."

I nod, "I always got her six, Kaidan." He nodded back and smiled at me, "Let's get this done, guys."

We entered the living room, to see that Hackett stood by the wall that had the pictures, and Solana and my father standing in one side. Kaidan went by the foot of the staircase, and Tali came down, nodding at us, "She's ready."

"Alright." Hackett said, "Garrus, please stand by your family… here at my right side if you please."

I stood with my father and Solana and looked at him. "It is tradition that someone must give the bride again. Ordinarily, it would have to be the parents, but in Shepard's case, it would be Liara and Kaidan, since they're her closest friends." Hackett smiled a little sadly, "Anderson wanted to do it when he was alive, but I'm sure he's with her right now."

I nod again, and I heard footsteps coming down the stair, and I lost my breath.

Jane walked down the stairs, wearing a simple, but beautiful long white dress, her short hair topped with a sparking hair ornament. A bouquet of Earth flowers… white roses she called it, was in her hand, and I remember that it were the flowers on her side of the bed. She was leaning at Liara's side, grasping her hand, and when she reached the foot of the stairs, Kaidan took her other arm and started leading her to me. She had little of that paint she called make-up on her face, along with our clan markings, but she was smiling so beautifully at me, that I can't help but smile back.

Damn, I am one lucky bastard.

Kaidan offered her arm to me, and I take it, before shaking hands with him. Jane kissed Liara's cheek, and the two of them stood back to join James, Tali, Solana and my father.

Hackett put his arms out a little, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Garrus Vakarian and Jane Shepard."

"In some human customs, it is required that the couple would speak their vows in their own words." I looked down at Jane, a little alarmed, and she returned the same look to me. No one told me about making my own vow for Shepard. Luckily, Hackett seemed to have known that. "But since this is a little rushed… and I doubt that the couple has made their own vows, please allow me to quote a human verse…. 'Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily-angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil, but rejoices in truth. It always protects, always trusts, always perseveres.' Remember this, my friends."

Wow… those are beautiful words. No wonder a lot of species think that humans are just as wise as the asari despite their limited lifespan.

"May I have the rings, James?" Hackett asked now, and James came forward bearing a small box, and the older man smiled. "I had Karin measure your fingers. Don't worry, the rings will fit."

"Now then, Jane. Do you take this man, Garrus Vakarian, as your husband, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Jane said, smiling up at me.

"And do you, Garrus Vakarian, take this woman, Jane Shepard, as your wife, to have and to hold, for richer and for poorer, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do… and beyond that even." I said, and Jane chuckled as her eyes watered with tears.

Hackett smiled approvingly, "Now take these rings, and put them on each other as you say these." He brought out a small notebook and gave it to Jane. She carefully slipped a platinum ring… on to my second finger, seeing that I only had three, but it fit me well. "Garrus Vakarian…" Jane read, "I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

I take the ring James gives me… two times smaller than my own ring. "You put it on her right ring finger, Scars. It's the fourth digit on her hand." He winks at me as he went back to his place, and I slip the ring into her finger. Hackett gave me to notebook to read, "Jane Shepard, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you."

Hackett nodded and put the notebook away, before laying his hands on ours. "Then by the power of the Systems Alliance, and as Minister for the human Church, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He looks down at me and winked, "You may kiss your bride."

I laugh as the people around us clapped, "Now there's something about this Rite that I can do all day." Jane laughed as I pull her into my arms, and her sweet kiss met mine, before we separated. Hackett shook hands with us, Kaidan, Tali, Liara and James were clapping and cheering, Solana was crying from happiness, and my father nodded in contentment.

"Yeah! Let's celebrate!" James said as he hurried into the kitchen, "These guys got dextro and levo drinks, yo! Let's crack open some to celebrate the new couple!"

"Wait! Wait!" Liara said as she set up something on a tripod in front of us, "We need pictures. James, get back in here!"

I stood beside Jane, while I had both Hackett and my father sit in front of us. Solana, Tali and Liara stood by Jane's left side, and Kaidan and James stood to my right. Liara set up her Omni-Tool to synch with her camera. "Alright everyone smile! 3… 2… 1!"

I didn't know how much I smiled, but I could say it was pretty wide, from the feel of my mandibles. And Liara fixed it on a frame, before putting it on the wall, beside our picture of the shore leave. Everyone headed for the kitchen for some drinks, but Jane pulled me back, her eyes still slightly watering.

"I feel so happy…" She said simply, and I touch her forehead with mine, "Me too. You're now officially Mrs. Jane Shepard-Vakarian… in both human and turian standards."

She laughs, and we start heading to the kitchen. But suddenly, she pinches my backside, and I jump a little. I look down at her to see her wink seductively, "Excellent. Now I have my _human_ honeymoon to look forward to tonight."

Oh wow… she's right.

I reach behind her, putting my arm around her waist, but not before pinching her butt as well. "I can't wait for it. Mrs. Vakarian."


	14. Chapter 13

"Shepard."

"Grunt?!"

"Shepard!"

"Wrex!"

I shook my head, my mandibles flaring in mirth as Jane launched herself on the two krogans outside the door, with larger, red one, Wrex, laughing. Grunt was laughing as well as he had his other arm around my wife.

My wife. Spirits, that just sends tingles of joy down my spine…

Wrex came forward as I came out of the house, and grasped hands, not so tight as to hurt. I am actually pretty happy to see the krogan leader. He wasn't with us during the Collector mission, but he was a damn good ally during the Reaper Wars. I owe him a lot, considering he spared some of his krogan allies to save my family back in Palaven.

"How is retirement treating you, Garrus?" Wrex asked as Jane finally let go of them and came to me. "I would've thought doing 'housework' instead of fighting would cause you to soften up, and you'd forget how to hold a gun."

I laugh, "Waiting to use that on me for a long time, Wrex?"

The krogan laughed, "Been waiting for it forever."

"Battlemaster, I am glad you are well." Grunt said as he looked over Jane, her five month old pregnant belly protruding slightly on her dress. "Liara told us you are with child."

Jane nodded and put a hand on her stomach, "Yes. But, I don't know if it's a girl or a boy. I want to keep it a secret. We'll know when the little tyke is out."

"That kid will be quite the warrior, I think." Wrex said, "Seeing you two are pretty strong."

"In that case, maybe I should send him over to you sometime, Wrex." I said, "When this kid's all grown up you can teach him to butt heads, the krogan way."

Wrex laughed again, "That would be an honor. Maybe I can train your kid with my children. Mordin's a peacemaker, just like her mother. But my boy, Shepard! Ha! He's just as strong as the person I named him from. Just did his first headbutt with me a few days ago." Jane laughed at the idea that a baby krogan could already headbutt. Wrex shifted his head and looked towards a shuttle, which was on the beach. "Liara told us you two are officially joined. I wasn't able to come to the wedding, so we… Bakara and I… decided to give you guys a late wedding present."

Jane and I looked at each other in confusion, as Grunt headed back into the shuttle. The three of us stood on the beach as Grunt came back, bringing a huge crate. He and Wrex started setting it up.

It looked like a giant gun, but had something off about it. It was not something we turians had, but it looked pretty fun to use. Jane came forward and looked at it, as Grunt went back inside the shuttle to get another crate.

"What is it, Wrex?" Jane said.

Wrex chuckled, "A little something to keep both your skills sharp, and to teach your whelp to hold a gun once he's older. It's a target launcher."

Grunt brought out a couple of sniper rifles, and I can't help but get excited. Our guns were in our basement, James had it set up like our own personal armory, but I had been worried about how and where I could use them. Looks like Wrex gave me an answer for that.

Wrex gave me a M-98 Widow and handed Jane a M-92 Mantis, and he grinned. "I don't know if pregnant human females are able to hold a gun."

But Jane merely smirked, and rose the scope to her eye. "Pull!" She shouted, and Grunt pressed a button, the launcher releasing a black disc into the air, several hundred meters away from us. She squinted and pulled the trigger, and her remarkable aim shattered the black disc. Wrex clapped in mirth.

"Haha! Glad to see pregnancy hasn't dulled you yet, Shepard… I mean Jane." Wrex said, and Grunt nodded approvingly.

"The discs are recyclable as well. They'll melt in the water in a few days, and eventually become fish food. " Grunt said, he pointed at another crate. "I brought extras. And I'll be sending you more if you want to."

Jane sighed, holding the gun in her arms, "This feels great. I haven't held a gun in almost a year."

I smirk, and I raised the Widow scope to my eye, "Pull!" I shout, and Grunt pressed the button again. I let the disc get its maximum distance, before I shot it, the back shards falling to the ocean before us.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Garrus. You're still the best shot." Jane told me, before patting my hip. She then looks over to Wrex, and lowers her gun as she hugged the krogan, her head buried on his neck. "This is a great wedding present, Wrex. Thank you."

Wrex looked a little uncomfortable and I chuckled, but he put his arms around her in return and grinned, "You're welcome, Jane."

Jane let go, and kissed Wrex on his carapaced forehead, and headed to Grunt, kissing the relatively young krogan on the plates on his head as well. I imagine if krogans could blush, these two would've already. But she merely took the rifle again, and looked at the two krogans. "So what do you guys say? Want a match? Wrex versus Grunt for shotguns. Me and Garrus for sniper rifles."

Wrex and Grunt looked at each other, before they both grinned and headed for another crate in the shuttle to get their guns. Jane looked at me, smiling, but there was a sort of lust in her eyes. She ran a hand up my chest, her warm touch making me swallow, as she whispered in a seductive tone, "Want a bet to make it exciting, husband? Loser gets tied up naked to the bed tonight. You up for it?"

Jane? Tied up on our bed…. Naked?

"Spirits, I am so in that bet, wife."


	15. Chapter 14

"Garrus? Are you down here?"

Damn. She's going to find out.

I've never been good at keeping secrets, especially from her. Now that we're married and all, there should be nothing between us. But now…

I look around me. I'm in the basement, our weapons enclosed in glass cases, but the floor was covered with cloths, and in the middle is… my easel and my paints and brushes.

I think I already told her that I always wanted to learn to paint.

She was coming down the stairs now, slowly. She's already in her seventh month of pregnancy, and her stomach is now pretty big. But she's still beautiful. I could see her slippered feet on the stairs, and I immediately covered up my latest work, although some of my other paintings were in one part of the room. I stood up and greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. "Sweetheart, if your legs hurt, you shouldn't be walking so much. If you slip and roll down the stairs, you'd make me a very unhappy… and worried… turian."

She scoffs as she stands in front of me, "You've been spending hours of your day down here. And I knew you weren't calibrating because I can't hear you using your tools. You suck at keeping secrets, husband_._"

Yeah. I suck at keeping secrets.

She walked around the room now, taking in the cloth covering the floor, the various canvasses I'd propped up against one wall. Her eyes looked over the one in front… my painting of Palaven, and she went forward and looked at it. "You've been painting?"

I run a hand on my fringe, "Uhh… yeah. Remember when I told you I always wanted to learn to paint…"

"And you said you paint walls with Reaper blood… but it's not the same, although it is a living." She said, and she began looking through the other canvasses, "Yes, I remember. This one is Tuchanka?"

I nod, "Yes. I've been… painting landscapes of the places we've been through. Or trying, at least. Palaven.. Tuchanka… Noveria… Thessia… Eden Prime… some of them are good, but…"

She raised one of the canvasses… my painting of Thessia, before its destruction, and she smiles, "No… Garrus… these are really, really good! I didn't know you painted landscapes beautifully."

"Yeah… I didn't know I had a talent for it. I guess a steady hand from shooting sniper rifles help a bit." I took her hand as she lowered the painting and brought her to another set of canvasses, "Here. I think you might like these ones."

She gasps as she looked at them, "These are… our crew?"

She raised one, a painting of mine of a Justicar in red armor, Samara. "Yeah. I did portraits of them. I was starting to forget their faces, their expressions… I just had to paint them…"

"Like this one… Thane's." She said, looking at my painting of the drell, in the Life Support room, his hands on his chin as he stared out of the window in contemplation, "You captured his essence very well. He always did look serene. And the reflection of light on the scales… you got it, too."

"Actually, I… already posted some of these paintings on the extranet." I said, "Not under my real name, of course, but under a pseudonym. Liara called me and said that Kolyat saw that painting, and he was willing to buy it from me."

Jane looked at me, "Really? So… you're going to sell these?"

"Probably. With us retired, Jane, we're going to need some sort of way to support ourselves financially." I shrug, "I'm already helping Liara as a turian and C-Sec resource for her Shadow Broker network, and apparently, my paintings are really great, that art dealers and collectors are willing to pay a lot of money for it." I pointed at the painting of Palaven, "Primarch Victus already paid for the Palaven painting… 100,000 credits. Liara's going to ship it this week."

Jane's mouth dropped open, and I smirk, quickly leaning down and kissing her, "I'm the leader of this clan now, and I'm going to do whatever I can to provide for us."

She smiles and kisses me again, before leaning back, "Thank you… I just wish I could help you in any way to earn money."

I smile, my mandibles flaring as I brought her to the middle of the room, where my latest creation was. "You already do."

I pull back the cover of my latest painting, and she gasps. It was my painting of her, way back when she was first inducted as a Spectre. I was watching that day, and I couldn't help but remember the time she was inducted. She stood, proudly and beautifully, in the Council Room, surrounded by those beautiful trees. It was the first time I had seen her. And the first time I admired her.

And probably the first time I thought about falling in love with her.

Her eyes watered, and she looks up at me. She puts her arms around me, and I put my arms around her, running my hand down her lower back. "Do you like it?"

She nods in my chest, "I love it, Garrus. Thank you." She leans back and wipes her tears away, "Are you… going to sell this one too?"

"Hmm… I'm still thinking about it… " I said, but she winced and held her stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine, Garrus." She said, massaging her tummy a little, "The baby was just… moving a little."

My child… was moving inside her? I couldn't comprehend it. I've never been with a pregnant turian before… much less a pregnant human, so the thought of a baby… _my _baby… moving inside her was confusing to me. I kneel before her, and put a hand on her belly, pressing my face against it.

And then I felt it. A small kick, like a finger poking on my mandible through her stomach and through her dress. Our child was moving. Our miracle. He was in there, growing and moving… alive and well. I look up at Jane, her eyes smiling in amazement as our baby moved. She ran a hand through my fringe, "You will meet her… or him… soon, Garrus. Don't worry."

I couldn't help but chuckle. My child… I ran a hand through her stomach.

"I'll meet you soon, sweetheart. Don't worry."


	16. Chapter 15

The door rang just as I exited the basement, cleaning up after my session of calibrating our heater and painting. I look around, waiting for Jane, but it seems like she was upstairs. I open the door to see the familiar form of Dr. Chakwas, although she was now accompanied by a couple more people, the ex-Cerberus agents, Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor.

"Dr. Chakwas… Jacob… Miranda." I said as I allowed them to enter our living room. "What can I do for you?"

"Hello, Garrus." Miranda said as she sat down the sofa along with Dr. Chakwas and Jacob, "I'm sorry if we haven't visited lately."

"I'm actually surprised you visited at all." I said as I sat down in front of them, "I thought you two were on the run."

"We were, until after the War." Miranda said, "Jacob and I were given full pardon by the Citadel Council because of our ties to Cerberus. I'm working with the System Alliance now to purge Cerberus remnants and help in the rebuilding of cities affected by the War. But… Dr. Chakwas called me… to help with Shepard… I mean Jane."

My eyebrow plate rose, "What about Jane?"

"Miranda and I will be staying here… at least until Shepard gives birth. "Dr. Chakwas said and she chuckled, "She'll be ready soon, Garrus. And I doubt you can take care of her when she does."

I blink. Of course… the time is nearing. Her belly had gotten a little bigger, and our baby's kicks were getting stronger. I scowled when I looked at Jacob, "You're not going to be in the room when she gives birth, are you?"

Jacob laughed, "No, man! I wasn't even in the room when Brynn gave birth to our daughter. It was way too scary." He shrugged, "I'm here to give you moral support. Having your first child is going to be nerve-wracking, Garrus. Kaidan wanted to come along and help, seeing he was in that operating room when his wife gave birth, but he's busy with batarian slavers again…"

"GARRUS!"

I ran despite of not knowing what was going on, and I headed to our bedroom to see Jane, standing by our closet where she was sorting our clothes, a pool of water and what looked like blood on the floor. Chakwas, Miranda and Jacob had followed me up, and Jane leaned forward, almost collapsing into my arms.

"Jane! What's going on?"

"The baby is coming!"

OH CRAP.

Someone was pulling at my arm, and Miranda came around Jane as she lifted her up, and Jacob went to her legs to help her. Dr. Chakwas pulled me up, and I look down at her.

"Garrus, snap out of it." Chakwas said as Miranda went around our bedroom, carrying blankets and towels. "I need you to focus. Get my bag from downstairs, and bring it here. Jacob, some hot water if you can find it please. I believe they have a shower heater. And then you STAY OUT with Garrus."

I swallow and run down back into the living room, where Chakwas' bag was and I immediately pull at it as I headed back up the stairs.

Miranda had Jane on our bed, and she was wiping the sweat off her forehead as Jane whimpered. She saw me and the fear that's apparently in my eyes, and she laughs despite of the pain. "What's the matter, Vakarian? Too chicken to watch a human in labor?"

I grin as I bend down and took her hand as she pants, "We've seen a lot of nasty things in our lifetime, Jane. Believe me, I can handle this."

Jane smiles again, and looks up at Dr. Chakwas, "Please… can't you let him stay? He needs to see…"

But Chakwas and Miranda shook their heads. "I'm sorry, Commander, but… this will be a little difficult to do."

Jane panted, "Difficult…?"

Miranda bent down to her, "The baby… has some turian plating, which would be difficult to birth naturally, so we're going to have to do a C-Section."

C-Section? "What's that?" I asked.

"A Cesarean Section, Garrus." Chakwas said, and she brought out a small bag of… syringes and scalpels. "We're going to have to operate her, to get the baby out. Which means we have to open her up…"

Wait what?! I look down in panic at Jane's eyes, but she was smiling, trying to reassure me, although sweat was still dripping down her face. "Okay… wait for us outside, Garrus. This is going to be pretty bloody…"

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

I didn't realize that I yelled. But I was too worried for her, and these people are trying to pull me away from her. Damn them.

"Garrus, listen to me." Chakwas said, pulling at my arm, "I'm not getting rid of you because I want you out, but because I need this room sterilized cleaner than a quarian's enviro-suit. The wound I'm going to open on Shepard would be rather big, and I don't want any complications." She smiles at me, "Please, Garrus. You know me, I won't let anything happen to Shepard."

I look down helplessly at Jane, and she smiles at me. I bend down to kiss her lips and put her forehead on mine as she gasps in pain. "I'll be right downstairs, Jane."

She nods and screams in pain again as Miranda gently ushers me out of our room and locks it. And I was left standing on the door, listening to her cry out and wail in pain… as she brings out our child to the world.


	17. Chapter 16

Sixty.

Sixty. Agonizing. Minutes.

Jacob was drinking a beer beside me. He had convinced me to take a bath and sit by the porch to watch the ocean waves roll through the sand. He had gotten me a glass of turian brandy, but I only sipped on it once. I don't want to be drunk when I meet my child.

"You know, it's actually a good thing you're here outside than with Shepard." Jacob said as he drank from his beer again.

"Why do you say that?" I said, putting my hands on my chin again.

"It's messy business." He said, chuckling, "I remember when my baby girl was born. I didn't know Brynn could curse in several different languages."

I huff, "After everything we've seen, Jacob? You think birthing worse than seeing melting colonists back in the Collector base?"

Jacob was quiet for a while, before chuckling, "Yeah, I guess that is pretty nasty."

I couldn't help but sigh. Finally, I heard footsteps coming from inside the house. I stood up, and faced the door, and Jacob followed me. Miranda opened the front door and saw us, her eyes a little sad.

"How is she, Miranda?" I ask, and my voice grew soft. _Please tell me she's okay._

"Jane and the baby are doing fine, Garrus." Miranda said, "Although… Shepard might not have any more children."

I could feel a cold weight settle in my stomach, and I couldn't speak. No more children?

"What happened, Miranda?" Jacob said, and I was glad he was the one who asked what I couldn't.

"Well, the child was very strong… and had more turian traits than we had thought." Miranda said, "The baby… shredded Shepard's uterus to pieces. We had no choice to remove it. He had turian talons, Garrus, and they were sharp. We were lucky enough to stop the bleeding, but… like I said, Shepard can't have any children anymore." She laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry. Looks like you can only have one child. I wish I could use our past Cerberus technology to repair her, but we can't now."

I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I had… I had hoped that we would have more… fill the house with children even. But knowing what Miranda had said, looks like I can only have my son right now. It shouldn't matter, really… we could always adopt…

Wait, did Miranda just say "he"?

"I have a son, Miranda?" I said, looking up at her.

Finally, she smiled. "Yes, Garrus. You have a son. A little Garrus Vakarian Jr." She pointed up the house, "Dr. Chakwas is finishing up. She's awake and waiting for you. You can go see her now."

Jacob looked at me and patted my shoulder, and Miranda stood aside to let me through the door. I headed up the stairs and opened our bedroom door. Jane lay on the bed, her eyes closed, a bundle of cloth right beside her in her arms. Dr. Chakwas smiled at me, a little tired as she stood aside to head out.

"Congratulations, Garrus." She said softly, "You have a son."

A son. A son! I have a little boy, a little Vakarian. I walk towards the bed and sat beside her, and Jane turned to look at me. Her smile was tired, but soft, but there was a visible glow to her face and eyes. She lifted herself up a little as she cuddled the bundle in her arms. Our son…

"Garrus." She said, and she opened up the bundle for me, "This is your son… David Jarred Vakarian."

David Jarred. My boy.

I look down at him, my little boy. He had turian plating on his forehead, the top of his head, around his eyes and a pair of mandibles on his lower jaw… the same shade of gray as my plating. He had small tufts of Jane's red hair at the back of his neck, and they were soft, if not a little damp. He had his mother's nose and lips. His skin was slightly rougher than his mothers, but it was just the same shade of peach as hers. His little hands were covered with what looked like leather mittens, and I'm thinking Chakwas put that to keep his little turian claws at bay, but from the way they flexed, I realized that he had five fingers. He had a strong human body, although it looked like his bones are just as sturdy as a turians.

Our baby… our Jarred… yawned sleepily in his mother's arms, and his eyes opened a little. I couldn't help but gasp. His eyes were lush green… as green as his mother's eyes.

I put a finger, touching the little leathered palm, and Jarred wrapped his hand around it and grasped it. I could tell he would be strong. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Damn, you have a good grip, son." I whispered, and Jane chuckled beside me. "I'll make a fine sniper out of you."

Jane laughed and shifted so that she was leaning against me. Carefully, she placed Jarred into my arm. He was so small… so fragile… that I was afraid I would crush him. But Jane helped me, holding on to our son as well, as other arm went around my waist.

Jarred stirred, opening his eyes sleepily again… and he _smiled, _his mandibles flaring like mine.

"And here I thought that you won't get any girls since you can't inherit the scars." I chuckle, "You are one handsome fella, Jarred."

"He takes after us both it seems." Jane smiled beside me, and she touched our son's forehead.

"David Jarred Vakarian." I couldn't help but whisper. "Welcome to the world, son…"


	18. Chapter 17

_(Seven years later)_

"Dad! Dad! I got it! I got it!"

Jarred came running towards me from the other side of the beach, with Jane behind him in a dress, trying to hold her hat on her head while the other held a pistol. His mandibles flared in a wide grin, his blue clan markings making his green eyes seem even wider. He was holding a little plastic disc. I bend down to him, and looked over the disc, seeing a neat little hole in the center.

Jane caught up to us then and she smiled, "Stationary pistol practice… but still pretty impressive for a seven year old. At that range, I don't think even I could've hit it if I was at that age."

I looked down at Jarred, who was beaming with pride, and I can't help but smile at him. "That's my boy! You'll be a great sniper someday."

He grins, and then scrambles up to my arms, and I lift him up to my right shoulder as Jane came forward and kissed me on the mandible. "Still working on that car, Garrus?"

"It's a year 2065 Phoenix model muscle skycar, Jane." I said as Jarred looked down at us, "It's one of the coolest cars I've ever ridden in when I was a kid. Of course it needs a little tweaking, but I'll get there."

She scoffs, "Should've known you were the type to look for vintage skycars."

I laugh, and look up just as a shuttle hovered up from above us. It landed a few feet from us, and I could immediately tell that it came from the Normandy.

"Hey, Jarred. Grandpa's here!" I said, and my son wiggled his legs in excitement as I put him down. He took the disc he shot from me and headed up the beach to the shuttle, just as the doors opened to let out my father and Solana.

"Grandpa! Grandpa!" Jarred cried out as he embraced my father's legs, and he chuckled as he bent down to look at what his grandson was holding. "Look! I shot it right in the center!"

My father looked surprised at him, and ruffled the hair at the back of his head, "Impressive! Looks like you got your eyes from your parents!" Solana bent down and kissed Jarred's forehead, before picking him up and walking towards us.

"Hey, bro! That skycar's looking good!" Solana said as she lowered Jarred by our feet and he clung on to Jane's legs. She then bent over a little to kiss Jane on the cheek.

"Yeah, a few more calibrations on it and it'll fly like the time Dad drove a similar model." I said, and looked down at my father as he gazed lovingly at our skycar.

"Those things had the best propulsion systems back in Palaven. You're lucky to find one in good shape on the extranet." Dad said as he shook my hand, and embraced Jane.

"Yeah. We'll take it out for a spin when I'm done with it." I said, and I looked over to the shuttle to see someone get off, limping slightly, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, "Spirits… is that…?"

"Joker!" Jane cried as I took Jarred's hand and she ran, running into the arms of our old SR-2 pilot. He laughed when his former Commander embraced him, but he winced when she tightened her hold on him.

"Careful, Commander! There's still no cure for my condition, you know?!" He said, and she laughed as she let go of him.

"You were the only person who hasn't visited us in years, Joker!" Jane said as she looked at him, "How come you only visited now?"

Joker looked a little embarrassed, "Yeah, well, I was a little busy." He grinned at me when I walked over to them, "Besides, brittle bones, remember? I can't exactly walk around on unsteady, sandy beaches all the time. I might break an ankle."

"And here I was hoping you'll get a little R & R here, Joker." I said, "You getting cooped up in that pilot's chair is messing with your complexion. You're white as a sheet."

Joker laughed, "Yeah. I have a new reason to walk around recently." And he mentioned to the inside of the shuttle.

A lithe, metallic leg stepped out from the shuttle, and I couldn't help but gasp. A silvery, human-like robot came forward to us, and even Jane was shocked, her breath coming out on short pants.

"Hello, Shepard." The robot said, and the facial expressions shifted to that of amusement, "Or rather, Mrs. Vakarian."

"EDI?" Jane said as she went forward and touched the android's face. "You… you're… functional?"

EDI's face smiled a little, the corners of her mouth going up, "I have been non-functional for the last eight years due the Crucible's blast, but yes, I am now… alive again."

"But how?"

"My internal calculations and mechanisms were severely affected by the energy pulse." EDI said in her robotic voice, "Similar to the Geth, when you activated the Crucible. In human terms, I got 'fried'. I was kept in the Normandy's cargo hold for the time being…"

"Yeah, I remember." I said, thinking back on the time Joker polished the glass on her 'coffin' back in the Normandy, when we thought we had lost Jane.

"But the quarian engineers were able to replace my parts, although it took them several years to create them due to its complexity and size. Cerberus also deleted the records of my creation… my blueprints and my programming. It added to the difficulty in restoring me, but the quarians were able to do it." EDI explained, "Tali'Zorah was to thank for that. She had convinced the Admiralty Board of the quarians to re-activate some AI technology, such as myself and the Geth. We have been helping the Geth in their programming and repair of their parts. However, due to the destruction of the Reaper technology and the loss of some of my Cerberus programming, we now have some limitations. For example, I am now 'contained' in this body, and can no longer assist Jeff as resident AI in the Normandy while I am in this mobile platform. The Geth has also received the same limitations. They are confined in their bodies. If they… or I, were to transfer our consciousness, or data to other machines, such as the Normandy, we would require a physical port to connect to our previous AI core."

"It's actually pretty creepy to sit around the AI core now." Joker said, "She has this 'stand'… I guess you could call it, beside the AI Core. Her 'mobile platform' gets propped up there when she gets plugged in… like a frickin' Barbie doll on display."

Jane laughed, but her eyes watered when she embraced EDI. "I'm just so happy you're back, EDI."

The robot smiled and patted my wife's back gently. "There is… one more thing, we would like to discuss with you, Shepard."

She laughed again "Mrs. Vakarian, remember?"

EDI nodded, "Yes. I'm sorry. It is my familiarization protocols. Very well, Mrs. Vakarian. There is one more thing we would like to discuss."

"Sure, EDI."

EDI looked up a little at Jeff, and he shrugs, as he scratches the back of his head. "Jeff and I… are considering having an offspring."

I think I blinked, and so did Jane. A robot? Becoming a mother?

"The System Alliance has no laws or regulations on the marriage between synthetic and organic species." EDI explained, "I had wished to become more… human. With the Reapers gone, I could continue my research on humanity, and what is 'life', as organics see it and experience it."

"She looked up something on the extranet." Jeff said, still scratching his head, "There's a clinic in the Citadel that offers… 'alternative procreation plans'." He had put up his hands and made air-quotes.

Jane's eyebrow rose, "Like… test tube babies?"

Joker laughed, "Yeah, something like that." He shrugged, "They… found an egg cell donator that had similar traits as EDI… smart, gray eyes, straight hair, sweet flexibility…" He blinked, "Okay, that came out wrong. But anyway, they said that they could use that with my… uhm 'cells' and we could have a human child that would 'look' like the two of us."

"So… essentially… you guys are going to get donator, and then get a baby through a test tube?" Jane said, and I had to stifle my laughter.

Joker and EDI looked at each other, and from her expression, I could tell that EDI was smirking. "Cerberus did not create me with the necessary organic functions that would allow me to simulate pregnancy, Mrs. Vakarian."

Jane blinked again, and she started laughing, pretty soon even Joker laughed, and EDI merely smiled at us. "Yeah, I guess not. Go for it, guys."

"You mean it?" Joker said, "I would've thought you'd go all 'unnatural!' on us, considering you were picking on me when I started calling EDI 'her'."

"I was just teasing you, Joker." Jane said, waving her hand, "Besides, if I really thought it was unnatural, I would've ruined your chances years ago."

"Huh. I guess you're right." Joker said, smiling at me and my wife, and he put a hand on EDI's shoulder, "Well, now that it's settled, let's get in the shade, shall we? I know Garrus said that I looked pale, but I don't want to get fried by the sun either."

I laughed and pointed them to the direction of the house, and my family, Joker and EDI headed inside, with Jarred running behind my father. Jane pulled at my hand a little, and I could see her eyes watering, "What's wrong, Jane?"

She shook her head, and the tears started falling down her eyes, but she was smiling. "My dreams… my nightmares involved EDI and Legion choking me to death, you know."

I hold her hands, "Because you thought you killed them when you blew up the Crucible."

She nods, "I'm so happy she's back. The Catalyst was right, people would rebuild them. But… I'm afraid that the synthetics would rebel again."

I smiled, my mandibles flaring, "Maybe. Maybe not. EDI and the Geth won't cause any problems anymore, Jane. You liberated them. And now they'll find out what it's like to live… like we do. As for the synthetics rising again… " I held her tight to me, "That won't happen for years, and I'm sure there will be someone out there who'll take care of that if it happens. A person who would look up the history of the Great Commander Shepard and know what they're supposed to do."

Jane smiled up at me, "And that is?"

"Round up the best miscreants in the galaxy, stuff them into a stealth ship, befriend them, and then kick some ass." I said, and she laughed, "And then, have a relationship with the handsomest one of them… preferably the turian sniper… love them and then retire to somewhere sunny and tropical… and have their child."

She laughs again, throwing her head back, and I nuzzle her neck as she put her arms around me. She sighed, her laughter subsiding, and puts her forehead to mine. She stares at me, her lush green eyes glinting with light, so full of love and happiness. "I love you, Garrus Vakarian."

I trace my finger on her markings… our clan markings. "I love you too, Jane Shepard-Vakarian."


End file.
